conanfandomcom-20200223-history
CONAN OF CIMMERIA ( Figures )
Conan the murderer.jpg|Conan the murderer-This is the figure is painted as painted by the manufacturer.) One of the strongest (in every sense Conan! The Cimmerian is seething dynamo of savagery and power. No restrictions by the conventions of society, the imagination the author Robert E. Howard, locked in mortal combat with the inhabitants of its exceptional world. Sculptor Jeffery Scott, known for his long tenure at Gentle Giant Studios, has captured the true essence of Conan. Exacting in its detail, this piece brings forward a sculptural interpretation of Conan the murderer. The renowned sculptor Jeffery Scott, formerly of the Gentle Giant Studios, is the author of this bust Conan the Barbarian based on the brainchild of writer Robert E. Howard. The bust measures approximately 17.8 cm high and corresponds to a limited edition. Manufactured by Dark Horse. Format: 18 cm high, in a luxury box in full color, limited edition. Weight: 0.75 kg Manufacturer: Dark Horse Conan the murderer0.jpg|Fully painted by me, with oils and acrylics, hair gloss varnish. Conan the murderer3.jpg|Conan the murderer1 Conan the murderer4.jpg|Conan the murderer2 Conan the murderer2.jpg|Conan the murderer3 Conan the murderer1.jpg|Conan the murderer4 Conan the murderer5.JPG|Conan the murderer5 Conan the murderer6.JPG|Conan the murderer6 Conan the murderer7.JPG|Conan the murderer7 Conan the murderer8.jpg|Conan the murderer8 Conan the murderer9.JPG|Conan the murderer9 Conan the murderer10-end.jpg|Conan the murderer10-end Conan The Prize0.JPG|Conan The Prize-NOTE: DISCONTINUED PRODUCT IN SIDESHOW. Diorama of polyresin, size 56 x 27 x 41 cm. Complete model, painted and numbered to mano.Peso 4.5 kg. Limited and numbered edition of 450 unidades.Sideshow Exclusive hand that includes a bloody sword interchangeable with Artists: * Pablo Viggiano * Tom Gilliland * Seth Rinaldi * Joe Allard * Anthony Mestas * Bernardo Esquivel * Paul Sapia * Chadwick Andersen Conan The Prize1.JPG|Conan The Prize1-A very special piece for fans of the world of Conan. Under the name "Conan: The Prize" is a diorama showing the barbarian getting rid of the temple guards and rescuing the girl. The piece is about 56 cm high, 27 cm wide, weighs about 4.5 kg and as you can see from the photos the level of detail is incredible: Conan The Prize2.JPG|Conan The Prize2 Conan The Prize3.JPG|Conan The Prize3 Conan The Prize4.JPG|Conan The Prize4 Conan The Prize5.JPG|Conan The Prize5 Conan The Prize6.JPG|Conan The Prize6 Conan The Prize7.JPG|Conan The Prize7 Conan The Prize8.JPG|Conan The Prize8 Conan The Prize9.JPG|Conan The Prize9 Conan The Prize10.JPG|Conan The Prize10 Conan The Prize11.JPG|Conan The Prize11 Conan The Prize12.JPG|Conan The Prize12 Conan The Prize13.JPG|Conan The Prize13 Conan The Prize14.JPG|Conan The Prize14 Conan The Prize15.JPG|Conan The Prize15 Conan The Prize16.JPG|Conan The Prize16 Conan The Prize17.JPG|Conan The Prize17 Conan The Prize18.JPG|Conan The Prize18 Conan The Prize19.JPG|Conan The Prize19 Conan The Prize20.JPG|Conan The Prize20 Conan The Prize21.JPG|Conan The Prize21 Conan The Prize22.JPG|Conan The Prize22 Conan The Prize23.JPG|Conan The Prize23 Conan The Prize24.JPG|Conan The Prize24 Conan The Prize25 End.JPG|Conan The Prize25 End King Conan1.jpg|King Conan1-Figure in the process of restoration.statue paint-up, by mariano jaen. King Conan2.jpg|King Conan2 King Conan3.jpg|King Conan3 King Conan4.JPG|King Conan4 King Conan5.jpg|King Conan5 King Conan6.JPG|King Conan6 King Conan7.JPG|King Conan7 King Conan8.JPG|King Conan8 King Conan9.JPG|King Conan9 King Conan10.JPG|King Conan10 King Conan11.JPG|King Conan11 King Conan12.JPG|King Conan12 King Conan13.jpg|King Conan13 King Conan14-end..JPG|King Conan14-end. Conan the Conqueror1.jpg|Conan the Conqueror1 "Conan the Conqueror" statue paint-up, by Mariano Jaen. Clayburn Moore and Frank Frazetta collaborated on one of the most famous statues in the history of fantasy sculptures with Conan the Barbarian. In conjunction with Conan Properties and Frank Frazetta, Moore has done it again and the result is unforgettable. This massive, awe inspiring statue depicts a mounted Conan from the stunning painting by Frank Frazetta for the cover of Conan the Conqueror. Moore's Conan the Barbarian Statue commands high dollar amounts in the secondary market, so don't be the one to miss this incredible, investment quality sculpture. At 18'' in length and approximately 15" tall, this 1/7 scale, fully painted, monumental sculpture is reasonably priced at just $379.00. Conan the Conqueror2.jpg|"Conan the Conqueror" statue paint-up, by Mariano Jaen. Conan the Conqueror3.jpg|Conan the Conqueror3|link=http://www.csmoorestudio.com/Conan_the_Conqueror_Statue_p/csms1048.htm Conan the Conqueror4.jpg|Conan the Conqueror4 Conan the Conqueror5.jpg|Conan the Conqueror5 Conan the Conqueror6.JPG|Conan the Conqueror6 IMG_1062.JPG IMG_1363.JPG Category:Action figures and models